


Fantasy?

by Linna_Ai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Além disso, Will era diferente, era especial, era seu amigo e algo mais agora. Não conseguia pensar num prato feito dele, pois não queria matá-lo, entretanto, o desejo de prová-lo existia e crescia com o tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Por favor, não tenham medo d mim depois de ler. Isso veio na minha cabeça e precisei escrever, tb é ligada com a outra fic Hannigraham que escrevi, a Reality?, não é preciso ter lido, apenas formam um par. Fic feita para o [Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09.

Ele estava comendo Will. Não no sentido vulgar da palavra. Literalmente. Ou melhor, quase. Para ser mais preciso, ele estava mordendo –com força- arrancando gemidos longos e profundos, sangue e carne.

Sim, carne.

“Delicioso.” Ele pensou depois de morder e tirar um pedaço do lado do corpo abaixo do peitoral e próximo ao mamilo esquerdo, mastigando devagar antes de engolir. Saboreou o som que Will fez, algo vindo da garganta e no limiar entre a dor e o prazer. Parou alguns segundos para apreciar a visão sob si. Viu os músculos dos braços retesados e contraídos ao segurarem os lençóis, o peito definido e suado subindo e descendo com a respiração pesada, o cabelo molhado espalhado pela testa contraída e o rosto ofegante.

Hannibal não era inclinado a comer carne crua –pelo menos não desse tipo- gostava de temperar e cuidar dela antes –era uma das melhores partes- e num canto escuro de sua mente lembrava-se de que isso podia ser perigoso, mas estava excitado demais para dar real atenção. 

Além disso, Will era diferente, era especial, era seu amigo e algo mais agora. Não conseguia pensar num prato feito dele, pois não queria matá-lo, entretanto, o desejo de prová-lo existia e crescia com o tempo. 

Desceu mais pelo peito, distribuindo beijos e lambendo a pele macia até morder de novo, dessa vez perto do osso do quadril no lado direito. Tendo enfim sua carne na boca, foi surpreendido ao descobrir que Will não precisava de temperos adicionais ou um corte apropriado. Seu sangue e suor eram suficientes para acentuar o gosto delicioso e único da carne e as porções tiradas por suas mordidas eram a medida certa para deixar Hannibal o mais duro que já estivera em toda sua vida.

Continuou passeando, espalhando saliva, suor e sangue, maculando a pele e os tecidos perfeitos. Ergueu a coxa direita, lambendo a parte interna e passando os dentes em provocação, arrancando suspiros e gemidos mais pronunciados do outro, antes de morder de novo, sendo mais guloso e pegando um grande pedaço da carne macia.

O gemido de Will foi quase um grito, o corpo todo arqueando, a cabeça sendo jogada para trás e afundando no travesseiro, os quadris ondulando de leve, fazendo movimentos para cima, querendo chamar atenção para o membro necessitado, inchado e intocado até agora, a cabeça toda coberta e lambuzada com pré-gozo, algumas gotas já escorrendo pela base até os testículos e também perto do umbigo, dependendo do quanto ele se movia.

Hannibal sentiu a garganta secar, independente da saliva e sangue que cobria seus lábios, dentes e queixo. O cheiro de Will era mais concentrado e forte ali e isso estava subindo-lhe a cabeça, querendo acabar com o controle que com tanto esforço mantinha, deixando-o tonto com o desejo, com a sede e com a fome.

Havia ainda um sabor de Will que não provara, mas, antes, respirou fundo e, quando apenas agravou seu estado ao invés de acalmá-lo, abaixou a cabeça no meio das pernas de Will, afastando-as com as mãos nas coxas e enfiando o nariz de um lado, perto da base e dos pelos pubianos, respirando novamente fundo e grunhindo em seguida.

Will gemeu, empurrando os quadris em direção ao contato só para depois soltar um som insatisfeito quando o outro o segurou firme contra o colchão. Todavia, a agonia não durou muito mais, pois logo pode sentir os lábios de Hannibal se abrindo, tocando de leve a base e começando a degustá-la, aos poucos subindo por ela, beijando e lambendo e passando os dentes até que todo o membro estivesse brilhando com saliva e só a cabeça se mantivesse intocada, coberta pela essência liquida de Will como a cobertura de um sorvete de casquinha.

Ele respirava em sorvos, os músculos da barriga e das coxas tensos em expectativa assim como os dos braços cujas mãos quase rasgavam os lençóis em busca de algo que trouxesse algum controle ou estabilidade, mas quem ele queria enganar?  
Não havia dúvida de que Hannibal era o centro de tudo isso, não só de Will, mas de todo o local e de toda essa situação.  
Finalmente Hannibal começou a lamber a cabeça, limpando-a. Will gemeu longamente, expondo o pomo-de-adão, seus quadris tentando conseguir mais contato, tentando mover-se para cima, mas sendo impedido pelo aperto de ferro do outro.

Esticou a mão esquerda, encostando de leve nos cabelos arrumados com gel e já com algumas mechas se soltando e ousando sair do local. Antes que pudesse tocar apropriadamente teve seu pulso preso e depois sua mão ficou sob a de Hannibal quando esta voltou a segurar seu quadril. Gemeu com um toque de desespero movendo a cabeça para os lados.

-H-hanni...oh...e-eu...não...

Hannibal gemeu abafado pela cabeça em sua boca, sentindo-a pulsar e derramar mais algumas gotas em resposta. Sorriu internamente e moveu as mãos para ter o outro mais firmemente preso sob si, Will aproveitou para entrelaçar os dedos da mão que ainda tinha sobre a sua. Respirou fundo pelo nariz e desceu lentamente, engolindo-o todo até o máximo que conseguia, experimentando a textura e a sensação de ter a boca preenchida. Mal notou o jeito que outro gemia ainda mais alto, as batidas de seu coração e do sangue pulsando muito mais altos em seus ouvidos.

Depois, ainda devagar, voltou, subindo e terminando por mordiscar de leve a cabeça, em seguida limpando a fenda por onde saía ainda mais um pouco do líquido quente. Então se afastou de todo, erguendo-se para observar.

Gostando do que via – um Will perdido, ofegante, suado e sujo de sangue e também a sua mercê- ficou nos próprios joelhos e, com um movimento simples, virou o outro de bruços.

Enquanto Will processava sua nova posição, Hannibal aproveitou para pegar o tubo de lubrificante e passar em seu próprio membro. Quando terminou com um suspiro deixando seus lábios, voltou-se para o outro e testou com um dedo a maciez e resistência da entrada de Will. Não se demorou muito, haveria tempo e outras oportunidades para fazer isso com mais vagar.

Hannibal ergueu os quadris belos e estreitos, expondo a obra de arte que eram as nádegas de Will e deixando o resto do corpo deitado. Ao vê-lo tentar apoiar-se nos próprios cotovelos, sorriu e penetrou-o profundamente, de uma só vez, o lubrificante ajudando, mas não tanto para um movimento tão brusco. Saboreou a sensação quando se sentiu ser apertado tão dolorosamente forte pelos músculos internos do canal de Will, o prazer apenas aumentou ao ouvir o gemido agoniado e um pouco deliciado do outro.

Não esperou muito para começar a se mover, ambos estavam no limite e os sons que o outro fazia apenas o encorajavam e confirmavam que estava no caminho certo. Sorriu de lado antes de inclinar-se um pouco para frente, soltando uma mão dos quadris de outro para poder afundar-lhe os dedos no crânio de Will, prendendo-os com firmeza nos cachos bagunçados e molhados.

Acelerou seus movimentos, sendo um pouco rude e descompassado em algumas estocadas, Will arqueava e gemia sem controle, passando a ir de encontro com as investidas do outro. Levou a boca até o ombro e mordeu, arrancando um pedaço, ficando mais errático e frenético ao mastigar e depois engolir, repetiu o ato, agora mais embaixo, sob a omoplata esquerda. Ele estava perto da beirada e não estava só.

E então ele sentiu todo o corpo de Will ficar tenso e se retesar antes de se desfazer em espasmos enquanto ele gozava com ânsia e desespero. Hannibal seguiu-o pouco depois, dando algumas estocadas no corpo ainda sensível até se esvaziar por completo nele. 

Hannibal abriu os olhos, acordando e piscando diversas vezes até focalizar o teto de seu quarto. Sua respiração estava alterada e seu corpo coberto de suor. Moveu-se de leve e percebeu que o meio de suas pernas estava molhado, ensopando sua cueca e passando até a calça de seu pijama. Suspirou, já deveria ter desistido de dormir com qualquer peça de roupa. Desde que Will passara a perturbar seus sonhos, virara um desperdício de tecido caro e bem trabalhado.

Lambendo os lábios, sentiu um gosto diferente e metálico... sangue... conhecia o gosto bem demais.

Hannibal sorriu minimamente.

The end.


End file.
